The real baby's father
by seddieloverfan12
Summary: "IF ARE NOT THE BABY'S FATHER!" TSUNADE POINTED AT ASUMA. "THEN WHO IS?" TSUNADE YELLED. "I AM!" A MAN SAID
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: "IF ARE NOT THE BABY'S FATHER!" TSUNADE POINTED AT ASUMA. "THEN WHO IS?" TSUNADE YELLED. "I AM!" A MAN SAID**

**(A/N= Naruto age is 18. As for Kurenai, she is 32 okay)**

**Alright, i rewritten this story to make better even if it little. I edited couple of things, so i hope i did better then before :)**

**One shot**

* * *

><p>It's been one month since the Fourth Shinobi World War ended with the Allied Shinobi Forces as the winning the war. But they couldn't win the war without a certain person that change the tide around. This person was Naruto Uzumaki as he helped defeating most of their enemy. Naruto Uzumaki was the reason the Fourth Shinobi World War ended as he killed both Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha in one huge battle. Naruto had to face both of them at the same time but he has help from Kyūbi no Yōko or as his real name is Kurama. He was able to use Kyūbi Chakra Mōdo (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) to the fullest and not have any drawn backs. So one month after that we are in office of Tsunade Senju.<p>

Kurenai Yūhi is standing in front of Tsunade Senju, the fifth hokage. There were also people standing behind her, those people were Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chōji, Tenten, 'Naruto', Asuma, Kakasi, Guy, Anko, and Yūgao. She was 8 months pregnant with "Asuma's baby" but she, Anko, Asuma, Yūgao, Ayame, Teuchi (Ayame's father), Hiashi, and someone else knew it wasn't Asuma's baby. She sighed as today she going to reveal to everyone else who didn't know it is someone else baby.

She and the real baby's father promised after the Fourth Shinobi World War they will come out into the public and announce that they were getting married to each other, and every the truth of the baby's father. The baby's father had his and his father's enemies and had he not, had enemies they would have told everyone already. She understood why they kept their relationship a secret for this long.

"Alright Kurenai, you got this meeting. So what so important that you need all of us here?" Tsunade asked. Kurenai took a long breath to relax as was nervous how people react to the news she going to reveal. 'Forgive me Hinata, I wish this news doesn't hurt you.' Kurenai thought. Asuma saw how nerves Kurenai was, so he decide to step in so the baby doesn't need feel the stress Kurenai is having.

"Kurenai let me say it as the baby doesn't need the stress right now." Asuma said. Kurenai looked at Asuma and nodded. She went to take a sit next to Yūgao who is sitting down next to Anko. Asuma took a deep breath and said,

"Kurenai was going to say is that the baby, she has is not mine, it's someone else as me and Kurenai never really dated each other." Asuma said as everyone other then Yūgao and Anko was shocked at the news given to them. Everyone was thinking 'if it wasn't Asuma's baby then who's the baby's father?' Everyone believed it was Asuma's baby. Since those two were going out for a long time. Everyone looked at Kurenai silently asking if this is true. Kurenai saw they were looking at her and nodded saying it was true.

"If you are not the baby's father!" Tsunade pointing at Asuma. "Then who is?" Tsunade asked. She didn't need to wait for long as someone to reply to her.

"I am the baby's father!" a man said. This man was wearing a mask and hood to cover his face and hair. He was a bit taller than Kurenai.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked. The man chuckled to her question.

"Well I am someone everyone in this room should know as I call you Obachan (Grandma) every time I see you." the masked man said. Everyone other then the people who knew already started to think who this person was. Then two people figured out who this person was one of them growled a little bit.

"YOU Bitch! You took him away from me!" Hinata yelled at Kurenai. Kurenai looked away from her. The others were shocked at Hinata's outburst because she never said any foul language in her life before. But one by one figured out who this guy is.

"For some reason I knew Hinata will be the first one to figure out who I am." The masked man said as he took off his mask and hood off revealing it was Naruto Uzumaki under the mask and hood off.

"And Hinata, I was NEVER yours to begin with! So don't call her a bitch!" Naruto yelled as it causes everyone to finch. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"She knew I love you!" Hinata yelled.

"That's why she tried to make you forget about that crush for me and also when it turn to love. Even your father tried but you never listen." Naruto said. That got a growl from Hinata again as everyone saw the scene between them.

"And don't even give me that growl, Hinata. Even your father knew about me and Kurenai. So he even stepped in and tried to make you lose the feeling for me." Naruto said.

"Wait others know about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes only 6 including Asuma and Hiashi." Naruto said

"Who are the others?" Tsunade said

"The others are Ayame, Anko, Yūgao, and Teuchi." Kurenai replied first before Naruto could.

"My father knew? How?" Hinata asked

"Well he knew before I knew?" Naruto said. That statement got people in the room confused.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakasi asked as he saw Naruto sighed.

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone else yet but seeing as you want to know I will let you know." Naruto said "My father and Kurenai's mother put us through an arrange marriage but that even before Kurenai and me were born. When my father and her mother were 16 they made agreement or as my father said a promise that if one of them gets a boy and the other gets a girl they will marry each other no matter their age differences. And of course I didn't knew that since I didn't knew who was my parents were at that time. But all that change when Kurenai came to me at age 7.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto was swing on the swing set at the academy staring at the ground until someone was walking towards to Naruto. He saw a woman walking towards him. He thought she looked like angel that came from the sky. He saw her smiled at him.

"Hi there, are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the women asked. Naruto nodded wondering why she needs to know his name then she smiled more.

"Well Naruto, I found out from my mother that when you grew up I am going to marry you." The women said as Naruto fell off the swing set. The woman giggled at him. He stood up and yelled.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you mean and who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name is Kurenai Yūhi and I mean you are going to be my husband." Kurenai said

"What? I never agreed to be your husband!" Naruto said

"True but I never to agree to marry you either but my mother and your father sign papers that we be arrange to be married when we are ready." Kurenai said. His father set up an arrange marriage for him! Then it hit him she may know his father!

"Can you tell me who my father is?" Naruto asked. Kurenai smiled nodded.

"Yes I can but you can't tell anyone else ok because I'll be in trouble." Kurenai said. Naruto nodded.

"Your father is...the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze." Kurenai said. Naruto fell to the ground again.

**(End Flashback)**

"What!" everyone other then Kurenai, Naruto, Anko, Asuma, and Yūgao yelled.

"Your father is the fourth hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I asked the third hokage if it was true and he confirm it for me." Naruto said

"So why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade asked

"Well at the time Danzō was still running around. So I could never tell you because if he heard he would have tried something to hurt Kurenai-chan and I couldn't let that happen." Naruto said.

"So Kurenai, even if you mother put you through an arrange marriage. Why didn't you break the agreement? Since you are fourteen years older then him and would be very weird." Tsunade asked

"The truth is I was going to break the agreement because I didn't want to marry a kid but when I saw Naruto one day playing by himself I choose not to break the agreement. I choose to be with him because he looked lonely. But after while knowing him I fell deeply in love with him." Kurenai said

"Alright, here's my other question. How did other people find out?" Tsunade asked

"Well Hiashi knew because he knew my father. He was told by him (Minato) as he was setting up the marriage between me and Kurenai. Hiashi and my father were best friends. Anko and Yūgao knows because they are Kurenai's best friends, so she told them. When they found out both them jumped on me and told me if I hurt her they will kill me." Naruto said as both girls he mention blushed. Kurenai continued talking for Naruto.

"As for Asuma, we told him because we need help to him hide our relationship from people and to think I am going out with someone else. We started to fake date is when...um... me and Naruto got intimate." Kurenai said with a blush on her face. Everyone was shocked other then the people who knew Naruto and Kurenai's secret. They knew Asuma and Kurenai started to 'date' after the Chūnin Exam.

"You guys started to get intimate when Naruto was 13!" Tsunade yelled. She saw both Naruto and Kurenai nodded.

"Ok so why did you need Asuma if you guys were getting intimate? You guys could of keep it secret." Tsunade said

"We know but as you know most ninja don't have the life span as most civilians do. One of my dreams other then becoming one of the strongest kunoichi in this village, is to become a mother. When I told Naruto about this dream, he told me that his other dream was to become father. So whenever we got intimate, we never used protection. So if I ever got pregnant with Naruto's baby. I could use Asuma as an excuse. So no one asked questions about who is the father was. Since I knew people in this village hated Naruto and if they found out I am having Naruto's baby they would try something." Kurenai said.

"Asuma, why did you help?" Tsunade asked. When she did she heard Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny brat?" Tsunade asked but before Naruto replied. Asuma spoke.

"The reason I helped because Ayame forced me to help." Asuma said

"Wait Ayame? The girl who works at the ramen stand." Tsunade said. Asuma nodded.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Tsunade asked

"I could answer that. As you know Granny, she is like my big sister. She and her father always treat me as a human. So I told Ayame and her father about me and Kurenai. At the time when I asked Asuma for help keeping the secret between me and Kurenai, He and Ayame were dating. And when I asked Ayame was with him. So she forced him to help us. He couldn't say no because Ayame kept hitting him with a pan." Naruto said as everyone started to laugh.

"I see now. So I guess you guys are getting married soon right?" Tsunade said.

"Yes we do, we been planning it for while now." Kurenai said

"When is it?" Tsunade asked

"In two weeks!" Naruto said as he smiled. He looked around and all most everyone in the room happy except one. That one was Hinata.

"Hinata, why did you fell in love with me?" Naruto asked

"The reason is because you never gave up. Your brave, strong, and the kindest person that I met." Hinata answered. Naruto and Kurenai shook their heads.

"Hinata, I don't know how you think you love me but I could tell you this... your not. Yes you admire me but that's it. Hell you may not know it but me and Kurenai heard you sleep talk and just say you said you love some one else." Naruto said as everyone stayed quiet.

"W-Who did I say I love?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head

"You have to figure out that on your own but here's a hint. He helped you more times then you could remember and always be there for you." Naruto said.

'Good luck...Kiba! You will need it.' Naruto thought as Naruto walked up to Kurenai and kissed her on the lips.

"We can finally appear out together in public." Naruto said as Kurenai smiled.

"Finally!" Kurenai yelled as everyone chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...<strong>

**Hey i have two new stories coming out in near future and of course my old one that i am still working on. the two new stories are crossovers alright!**


	2. New read this!

**HEY SOME PEOPLE MAILED ME ASKING TO MAKE THIS INTO A STORY… WELL I DON'T SEE PROBLEM WITH THAT SO I AM GOING TO ASK YOU GUYS IF I SHOULD SO I HAVE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO SEE IF I SHOULD MAKE IT INTO A STORY. YES OR NO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ANSWER SOON!**


	3. Story Yes or no?

**The real baby's father**

**People wondering if I am going to make this into a story! My answer to that is….. Yes! I am I have decide to make a story out of it. Now, well I thinking how to story goes it got me thinking is it going to have the same ending as the one shot? Kind of, ending will change a little but not too much. So I already writing chapter 1 into my notebook, I don't know when I am going to release it so please have patience! Also since I decide to make Naruto and Kurenai stronger in this fanfiction story. **


End file.
